The present invention relates in general to a mechanism for mounting a user (operator) control interface on a reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a user control interface mounting mechanism which automatically moves the interface to a remote location when a portion of the reproduction apparatus is opened for access to the interior thereof.
In typical reproduction apparatus, such as copiers or printers or the like, a user control interface is utilized to enable control instruction signals to be sent to a logic and control device for programming the operation of the reproduction apparatus. As new reproduction apparatus become more sophisticated in the operational modes that they can accomplish, they become concomitantly more complex to program. It is therefore important that in order to efficiently program a reproduction apparatus, the user control interface be as simple and straight forward to operate as possible.
Recent advances have enabled user interactive devices to be utilized as user control interface devices. A well known example of an interactive device is a touch activated screen in association with a cathode ray tube (CRT) through appropriate software. Interactive devices present easy to understand interactive displays which substantially simplify programming of the reproduction apparatus. Such displays are flexible and provide for extensive use of complex reproduction apparatus. However, since the associated reproduction apparatus are generally large pieces of equipment with various associated accessories, in order to utilize the interactive type user control interface such interface must be adjustable to be readily accessible to the users. An example of a modern reproduction apparatus employing an interactive user control interface is so found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,169 (issued Aug. 6, 1991, in the name of Marincic et al). The apparatus of this patent shows an interactive user control interface slidable laterally along the top portion of the reproduction apparatus for improved user viewing when the user assumes various stations relative to the apparatus.
Another problem associated with interactive user control interface devices for relatively large reproduction apparatus is accommodating users of a wide variety of physical characteristics (particularly height and reach). To permit the reproduction apparatus to be accessed by a substantial portion of the general population, the interactive touch screen must be readily activated by persons even of substantially less than average height and reach. This means that the user control interface must be near the front of the reproduction apparatus to accommodate the largest percentage of users. Since such location is likely to interfere with necessary access to the interior of the reproduction apparatus, the user control interface is typically located adjacent to an end of the apparatus. This positions the user at an inconvenient location relative to the main areas of the reproduction apparatus, and makes it difficult to monitor operation of the apparatus while interacting with the user control interface.